


Nailed It!

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Insecure Jareth, Promoting healthy body image, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: Why Jareth wears gloves and how Sarah brings him out of his shell. Sequel to "Kiss and Makeup".





	

For Jareth, being touched by another person had been both a blessing and a curse. When the opportunity arose for physical contact he was starved for it and craved it like a  plant did the sunlight. However there were certain...limits that he’d set for how far someone could go in touching him.

 

“How come you never take your gloves off? I mean you must take them off to take a bath or sleep right?” Sarah asked one day when he’d come to spend some time with her in the Aboveground apartment of hers, and although what he considered accommodations as being cramped it did have a certain charm.

 

She held his gloved hands up for inspection, running her thumbs over the tips of them curious and affectionately.

 

“I do. But that’s the only time I really take them off.” He replied uncomfortably. Since the day they’d decided to restart their strange and intense relationship it had turned into something far more than any of them had expected would happen. Who would have though makeup of all things would lead them back to each other? He certainly felt more and more like his old self only...different, maybe even happier.

 

Sarah gave him a look. Uh oh, he knew that look. “Now look, I know you have some issues with your looks but we also promised each other then when we were going to try this whole relationship thing out that we’d be honest with each other. So please, just tell me why you keep your gloves on all the damn time.”

 

Jareth sighed but couldn’t hide his smirk. “You’re so unfair, my jewel,” he said giving her forehead a peck. 

 

“Hey, I’m just playing the game the way you taught me.” Sarah laughed. “Come on, can I please see them?” How could he say no to that face? And he had promised soon after she’d re-entered his life that they would at least try to be open and honest.

 

“Alright, it’s just that it’s an issue I’ve had for a long time and...well…”Jareth began to pull the fingers of his dark leather gloves loose before slowly sliding them off and holding his hands for Sarah to see. 

 

His hands looked like owl talons complete with fine small feathers where some hair might have been on the back of them. His finger pads on the ends were more rounded like a birds but Sarah also noted that the ends were completely bitten off to the quick. Jareth looked away from her, sure that she was totally put off by their appearance. 

 

Sarah took his chin to make him look at her “So you bite your nails hu?” 

 

“Yes I--wait hold on! You’re not disturbed by them?!” he sputtered. She shook her head. “Honestly this isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve seen from the Underground. I think the Helping Hands were way stranger than what you’ve got going on. But honestly, you chew your nails? You know that’s not good for your hands right? And how--I mean--how?” she gestured to the hand she was holding up in question.

 

“It was the first spell I learned. By a young age I was already leaps and bounds ahead of the other students but my teachers still held me back from more adept spells. Finally one day I’d had enough and snuck into the archives. I found a book with some advanced spells and went for the first one I saw which was a transformation spell. Needless to say I screwed it up.”

 

“The teachers were only able to reverse so much of the spell but not all of it which became permanent. You can’t stay in a transformed state for very long if you don’t know how to control the flow of magic. So that’s why I wear gloves,” said Jareth. “Well, that and it helps channel my magic.”

 

“This still isn’t good for your hands though. Will you at least try to stop chewing on them. For my sake?” Sarah gave him a sugary look and batted her eyelids comically. “For your sake my love I’d move the stars.” He chuckled 

 

“Thanks Birdbrain. And hey, if you can grow your nails out long enough then I’ll paint them.” she added.

 

Jareth cocked his head to the side. “Paint them? Why ever for?”

 

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s kind of like doing makeup but on your hands. It’s just fun to do. Although mostly it’s women that do it, but knowing you and your taste for fashion I’m sure you’d enjoy it too. But you have to grow them out long enough first.”

  
“Oh, well...challenge accepted my dear.” he purred kissing her cheek.


End file.
